everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Of the Months: March (2019)
heck yeah nerds lets do this i remebered this time!!! lets hope i dont forgot february is a short month like i did last year whoops. this month, the choosing of the cotm was very ''complicated, as the top two characters were both from people who had won recently, then third place was with a tie that had its own complications, fourth place was also a character who's owner won recently. but eventurally, we came to a discion and we have King de Vronti as our winner! we also have the iconic genderfluid norse duo, made up of Ragna Lokisdottir and my Torni Thorson. make sure to leave congrats on their pages! fun fact: i gotta start putting 2019 because march voting was the first time we offically including sotm. yes, technically, the first sotm winners (golden girls) won in february voting, however, if you remeber correctly, sotm that month was just an expierment, so it was just cotm. '''IMPORTANT:' Voting ends February 21st and Discord voting ends February 24th! February is a short month so get voting! Rules CoTM *You may NOT vote for a character that is your own or you partly own. *A user can NOT win twice a row. *Characters with the same DESTINY can not win. However, lets say they have the same parent but two different destinies, that's fine. **despite my weird wording of king's description, technically another Zeus child could win, as long as its clear that they won't be taking his role in Cupid and Pysche. *A character can win ONLY once. No matter how amazing they are, they can only win ONCE. *Voting for a character that violates these rules will result in those votes not counting. SoTM *Unlike CoTM, you can vote for ships involving your character. *If a user was involved in a ship last month, they will have a lower chance of winning. **Squads are excluded from this rule as they have various users that are apart of it. **We are more leniat with this rule, as sotm is much lesser then character of the month, y'know? People care more about having their quality characters winning than their cute ships. *There is NO rule about destiny. *A ship can win once. *If the ship is made up of a character that breaks a wiki rule, it will automatically be disqualified. *Poly, Bro, and Group/Squad Ships are fine. How to Vote *Go into the comments and give the names of the OCs and Ships you vote for. You could vote for every single oc and ship on the wikia (i highly suggest you don't to make my life easier) in one comment. *While not required, feel free to give little details about the OC and why you like them! *''Please LINK the character(s)'' *Must be a specific character, not "All of Grimms' OCs". You could list each individual OC of that user, theoretically. *If you don't want your votes in the comments, please hit me up on Discord! Discord (or pinterest) voting tends to stay open three days after wiki voting closes, so its a good option if your late. Things to Remember *Don't fell pressured to vote for certain characters or ship! If you don't think a character or ship is amazing, even though everyone else does, don't vote for them! *I will go over OCs that are voted for. Theoretically, if EVERYONE votes for one character but lets say their personality only has bullet points, they might not win. *OCs with owners who haven't been on in a while and for all we know are dead have a lower chances of winning. *If an OC doesn't apply to the wiki rules, they will automatically be disqualified. In case of a tie *Both OCs or ships will be reviewed. If one is the one with bullet points for a personality and the other has an actually written out one, the later would more likely win. *Which one has been on the longest. If its between one of the first OCs on the wiki vs the One that popped up two weeks ago, the first one would probably win. *The winner might end up being a third character. *Is the user still active? Do we know if they are dead or not? If they've been inactive for a month+ while the user of the other OC has been editing every day, yeah, the latter one would win. okay peeps let get to this Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:OTM Blogs